safe house secrets
by SpiritFeather19524
Summary: what if Laura was actually Clint's sister and was just looking after his kids? Who is Lila's and Cooper's mother?
OK I have to confess I just do not understand why they put Natasha and Bruce together, I just don't understand it. I normally ship the Cap and Natasha but I thought I would branch out and try Clint and Tasha thought I love them two being best friends

"Where are we going?" Tony asked.

"A safe house."

"Honey I'm home," Clint called out as everyone made their way inside.

A beautiful brunette walked into the room and automatically went over to Clint.

"Sorry I didn't call ahead," he said sheepishly, kissing her on the forehead. Wrapping his arm around her, he turned to face everyone. "Gentleman this is Laura."

"Hi" she said giving a small wave, smiling. "I know all your names."

Clint and Natasha both smirked as their fellow avengers stood there, stun, Tony giving an awkward wave.

The sound of running feet could be heard and Clint turned to the door way.

"Incoming."

"Daddy!" The little girl yelled as Clint picked her up and gave the young boy a one armed hug.

"Hey sweetheart, hey buddy," he said hugging them both close to his body, kissing them both on the head, ignoring Tony's commentary.

"How are you guys doing? Look at your face. Oh my goodness,' he said, pausing between words to kiss them on their heads.

"Did you bring Mummy?" The little girl asked, looking up at Clint as he placed her down.

"Why don't you hug her and find out?" Natasha replied, causing both children to race over to her, as Clint went over to Laura and placed his arm over her shoulders again.

"Sorry for barging in on you," Steve said awkwardly.

"Yeah we would have called ahead but we were busy having no idea you existed," Tony added on.

"Fury help me set this up when I joined so no one could get to my sister. When Nat and I met Coop here followed shortly afterwards and then Lila came. Fury helped me to keep it of shields files and I'd like to keep it that way. I figure it's a good place to lay low."

"I missed you brother," Laura said, laying her head on her brother's shoulder as Natasha made her way over to her.

"How's little Natasha?"

Laura pulled a face. "She's Nathanial."

Nat glared at her pregnant belly. "Traitor."

Clint laughed and pulled her over to him. "You owe me twenty." Natasha just hit him in the shoulder.

"Ok how the hell did we not know you two were seeing each other?" Tony demanded.

Natasha raised an eyebrow. "How did you not know we are married?"

"I knew," Thor answered out of the blue. "I saw a ring on a necklace around Friend Clint's neck when he was shot, and you are the only woman he close to. Also the guardian of the gate told me as well."

Both Clint and Natasha simply nodded, having assumed as much as Banner, Tony and Steve just stared at him.

"Why did you not tell us?" Tony demanded, wanting to know everything as always.

"Because if friend Clint and friend Natasha wanted us to know, they would have told us."

"We didn't want to tell you and have you change what missions you send us on. We are as much a part of the avengers as any of you. Lila and Cooper know what we do is dangerous and that someday we might not come home. Hell Tasha had to call them and tell them about me when Loki took over my mind. She couldn't even be with her children because she knew that she had to fight to make this world better for them," Clint rubbed his hand up and down Natasha's arm as she leaned into him.

"We see the children as often as we can and at least one of us make sure we are here, even if only for an hour at least once a fortnight. This isn't how we planned it but it is what it is. Laura was kind enough to look after them for us, and her husband, Tom, understands what we do and why we do it and helps look after the farm when Clint and I are away."

"Would you have told us?" Banner asked.

"Yes," Clint replied. "After we took down Ultron. Originally we were going to tell you the night of Thor's goodbye party but things didn't go as we had planned."

"How long have you been married?" Tony really could not help himself.

"12 years this June. Cooper turns 12 in September, Lila turns 9 in December."

Banner, Thor, Tony and Steve looked at them carefully and it came to them what a big risk Clint and Natasha were taking, for them, to give them a chance to catch their breathes and regroup. By taking them to their home they were placing everyone at risk, their family at risk. Ultron was coming for them, they all knew that but still Clint and Natasha thought they were worth the risk, as dysfunctional as they were.

"Thank you," Steve said quietly, Banner, Thor and Tony nodding in agreement.

Clint and Natasha just nodded, understand what they had just realised.

"Daddy can I play with the superheroes?' Cooper pipped up, no longer able to resist asking.

Clint laughed and messed up his hair. "You have to ask them buddy."

Cooper looked up at the heroes, who all nodded. Quick as a flash Cooper grabbed Steve and Banner, gesturing for Thor and Tony to follow him out, as Lila opened her mouth.

"Go and play with them too," Natasha gestured and Lila ran out behind them.

"Oh they are going to be sorry they agreed to that," Laura laughed, engulfing her brother in another hug.

"Should we rescue them?" Clint asked, an amused glint in his eyes.

"I vote no, let them suffer."

"You spend way too much time with my wife."

"That's because she like me better," Natasha boasted as Laura turned to hug her.

"Well for the record I like you better than me as well."

Natasha glanced out of the door her children and the other avengers walked out of and smiled.

"Somehow I think that Steve and Bruce are the only ones that might survive this interaction somehow."

"Capsicle is good with children and Bruce, well he had the patience of a saint. I have no idea how he doesn't hulk out on Tony. I would."


End file.
